


Lacrosse sticks and prom dresses

by vildevaa



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Jocks, Lacrosse, Pining, Rivalry, Soccer, Sports, fuckboy!Haseul, nerds, one-sided, rival teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vildevaa/pseuds/vildevaa
Summary: Vivi hated Haseul, that stuck up, soccer playing, smug smiling, doesn’t sweat, or have anything to worry about bitch! Vivi HATED Haseul. She had her reasons, a bunch of reasons, but one main one. Haseul was the soccer captain. The soccer team that kept beating out the lacrosse team for funds and Haseul was so smug about it.Haseul was always flirting with Vivi as a joke, writing hearts on their group assignments, winking at her at games, complimenting her, and each time Vivi’s heart fluttered and her face heated up. Vivi hated that almost as much as she hated Haseul. Why must her heart flutter for someone she despised- it was something straight out of a Harry Potter fanfiction. In conclusion, Vivi hated Haseul and everything she did, but today, today  Haseul crossed the line, leaving Vivi angrily sitting on the bleachers after lacrosse practice.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. I h8 u

Vivi hated Haseul, that stuck up, soccer playing, smug smiling, doesn’t sweat, or have anything to worry about bitch! Vivi HATED Haseul. She had her reasons, a bunch of reasons, but one main one. Haseul was the soccer captain. The soccer team that kept beating out the lacrosse team for funds and Haseul was so smug about it.Haseul was always flirting with Vivi as a joke, writing hearts on their group assignments, winking at her at games, complimenting her, and each time Vivi’s heart fluttered and her face heated up. Vivi hated that almost as much as she hated Haseul. Why must her heart flutter for someone she despised- it was something straight out of a Harry Potter fanfiction. In conclusion, Vivi hated Haseul and everything she did, but today, today Haseul crossed the line, leaving Vivi angrily sitting on the bleachers after lacrosse practice.

“Good job girls, I'll see you Friday for our big game!” Vivi said to her teammates as she walked over to the bleacher. She sat down to tie her shoes and get her stuff together when Haseul and a bunch of other soccer girls walked across the field.

“What’s up Vivi? You guys practicing for the big game?” Vivi was instantly on defensive mode. Haseul… trying to talk to Vivi about lacrosse? Maybe she wasn’t as bad as Vivi thought.

“Yeah, we’re actually really prepared and ready to win Are you coming to the ga-” Vivi said but was cut off by the group of soccer girls laughing. Haseul looked disappointed for a second and then started laughing along with the girls.

“Trust me sweety, we don’t want to see you guys play with sticks. I will, however, be watching you from the dance floor at prom this Saturday, hotstuff.” Haseul scoffed with a wink and then turned around and walked away. Vivi was humiliated, the lacrosse team just stared at her with wide eyes before Vivi grabbed her stuff and ran to the parking lot.

Haseul hated herself, almost as much as Vivi hated Haseul. Haseul really liked Vivi, but whenever she was around her stupid shit just came out of her mouth. It didn’t help that Haseul would do pretty much anything to impress her team. If that meant borderline bullying her crush, then that’s what she would do, no matter how much it made her hate herself. Haseul tried to flirt with Vivi but it always came out as cocky and rude. Haseul wondered if it would be easier if she hated Vivi. Things would be so much easier if she hated Vivi, if Vivi was just a little lacrosse nerd that Haseul could, to be blunt, smash and then pass. But Haseul wanted to make it right. She was sitting in the locker room thinking of a plan when she heard one of the freshmen lacrosse girls crying. 

“Yeojin, what’s wrong?” Haseul heard a voice say, SHIT it was Vivi’s voice. Haseul embarrassingly hid behind some of the lockers.

“Some of the soccer girls broke my lacrosse stick and my parents can’t afford to buy me a new one.” Yeojin, Haseul assumed said. Haseul was going to murder her soccer girls, they’re definetly running laps next practice.

“God Dammit, I hate those girls. It’s okay sweetie, you can use one of my old sticks until you can buy a new one. I just can’t believe they did that.” Vivi said in the saddest voice, Haseul was heartbroken. 

“Thanks Vivi.” Yeojin said and then left the room. Haseul stepped forward. 

“Vivi…” Haseul said hesitantly.

“What do you want Haseul.” Vivi glared a glare that was blinding. 

“I’m sorry, about Yeojin… About everything.” She softly let out.

“Ha, funny.” Vivi then turned and walked out of the room. Haseul probably deserved that. She was devastated, but she had a plan. Haseul and the soccer team are going to break the rivalry once and for all and hold a car wash to raise money to buy the lacrosse team new sticks.


	2. Haseul's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update! kinda a filler chapter! Big things coming next!

“Three more laps!” Haseul called out to the girls on the field. 

“Seul, what stick is up your ass today?” one of the soccer girls yelled out. Olivia hye was a sophomore who admitly was one of the nicer soccer girls, but that didn’t stop her from being a pain in Haseul’s ass when she wanted to be.

“That poor freshmans whose lacrosse stick yall broke, that's the stick thats up my ass.”

“Wait, someone broke a freshmans lacrosse stick?” this time spoken by olivia’s best friend gowon.

“Girls, everyone come here.” Haseul yelled out for the team.

“Look, I know someone broke yeojins stick, I don't want to know who but this has to stop, were rivals not bullies. This whole thing was fun at first but now it’s way out of control.” Haseul lectured the girls and informed them that they’d be holding a fundraiser for the lacrosse team, some of the girls groaned but Haseul was not having any of it. 

“Alright i’ll see you guys tomorrow” Haseul walked off the field into the locker room, she might have solved the soccer team's attitude but that didn’t stop her ever growing crush on vivi the lacrosse team captain. Haseul hated how much she liked vivi, sometimes Haseul would go to the diner where Vivi worked just to see her. Vivi always found a way to avoid Haseul but Haseul hoped that would change with time. Haseul looked in the mirror and sighed, she was so whipped.


End file.
